


Valentine's Day

by sunsmilelarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Female Harry Styles, Male Louis Tomlinson, Mentioned Pregnancy, Multi, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, harry is louis' baby, mentioned wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmilelarrie/pseuds/sunsmilelarrie
Summary: Harry is a girlLouis is a boyThey're engagedIt's Valentines DayThey have sexThat's it
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a het larry smut bc I got bored and decided not to study for finals

Valentine’s Day 2021

Louis woke Harry up by getting underneath the covers then in between her legs. He started nipping at her inner thighs. When she started to stir, he latched his lips to her cunt and sucked. Moans were heard after a few seconds. “Good morning, baby girl,” he says after pulling off.

“Fuck, good morning to you too,” she moaned out. “Happy Valen- ugh -tine’s Day, daddy.”

Harry reached down to pull on Louis’ hair to get him to kiss her. “Happy Valentine’s day to you too, baby,” he says after they pulled apart. 

“Wanna suck you off, daddy.”

“How about you sit on daddy’s face and you can go do your thing? Hmm?” He suggested. “You like that, huh?” Louis said after seeing Harry bite her bottom lip at the thought.

They got into position with Louis’ head on the pillow, spread eagle and Harry moving around to be on top of Louis. Once she’s over his cock, Louis gripped her thighs and pulled her closer to his face.

He got to work by inserting a finger into her opening and circled his tongue around her clit. She moaned out and finally took Louis’ length down her throat. They continued the exchange until Louis got three fingers into her. “Lou-, daddy, need you in me now.”

They flipped around, with Louis now on top and Harry's legs are wrapped around his waist. Louis positioned his cock to the opening of her pussy and started to push in. Moans echoed in their large bedroom. With the sun shining directly on them, making their body temperatures hotter than it already was. Once Louis bottomed out, they said at the same time:

“Fuck, daddy, you’re so big.”

“You’re so tight and wet, baby.”

Harry wrapped her legs around his waisg and Louis started to rock back and forth after Harry gave him the okay signal which was sucking a mark into his collar bone. Harry threads her hands in Louis’ hair and lets out loud moans as Louis starts to speed up his thrusts and reaches a finger between them to rub his thumb on Harry’s clit.

“Louis, right there, fuck,” she says as Louis hits her g-spot.

“Yeah? Like that, princess?” It gets replied by loud, obscene moans and he retorts by sucking marks into her neck. “Wanna ride you, daddy.”

Louis flips them around again so that Harry can get settled on his lap. She lifted herself up a bit in order to guide Louis’ throbbing length into her opening. Once Harry has sat completely on Louis’ lap , Louis reached a hand up to grasp at her breasts and play with her nipple, making her groan and start to grind her hips in figure eights.

Once she gets comfortable enough, she starts to bounce up and down. Louis stared at Harry and thinks that his fiancé was a vision like this. Face flushed, long curls a mess on her shoulders. The sunlight making her look angelic.

Harry starts to get tired so Louis sat up a bit, grabbed a hold of her ass and thrusts up, jostling Harry causing her to fall on top of Louis. Their sweaty bodies slide together as they both climax and chase their highs.

They both lay down next to each other, panting and trying to catch their breaths. The cool air coming from the air conditioner helps lower the heat their bodies created.

“Please tell me we don’t have any plans so we could order take out and have sex on every flat surface,” Harry asks after they’ve caught their breaths.

“We actually have dinner plans but nothing else so,” Louis replies. “You can be bent over as many surfaces you want after you make your famous blueberry pancakes.”

“Deal.”

They spent their day eating take away and having sex on every piece of furniture and in every room of their large house. When dinner came around, they got dressed for the first time that day. Harry was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress. Louis was wearing a dark blue suit to match her and a white button down with no tie, a few buttons undone.

The restaurant Louis got a reservation at was the one where they went to on their first date. They laughed, talked, shared their favourite red wine and overall, they had a good time. 

Once they got home, the two stumbled into their front door, frantic hands all over each other as they kiss. If it wasn’t obvious, Louis carried Harry up to their bedroom and made love all night until sunrise. A month later, they found out they were pregnant since Harry forgot to take her birth control that day. Needless to say, they had a beautiful one year old be their flower girl on their wedding day.


End file.
